That WrestleMania
by SuperY2JChica
Summary: Jericho and Steph reveal their true feelings...in That WrestleMania**Chapter 2 is now up!****...please no Flaming and r
1. True Feelings

Disclaimer:None  
  
A/N:To all my fellow Smoocher and Jerichoholics...this one is for you *^_^*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I never meant to cause you trouble,  
  
And I never meant to do you wrong,  
  
And I, well if I ever caused you trouble,  
  
O no, I never meant to do you harm  
  
~"Trouble"-Coldplay  
  
Chris Jericho sat in his lockeroom...hearing the cheers going on outside......the ring at WM.He put his head on his hands feeling horrible for letting Stephanie down.Not becuase of loosing to HHH .She got pedegreed.And he wasn't their for her aid.He tought that she would never forgive him.All he was her limp bodie on the canvas.He wanted to rush to her aid...but he knew he had to go on with what was schedueld to happen.As the match ended he got out of the ring and went to see if Stephanie was fine.But he didn't find her.The EMC's has tooken her with out him seeing her.He had mixed feeling for the Billion Dollar Princess.He hated her yet he loved her.The way her green eyes look at him making his heart melt...the way her beautiful brown hair falls to her shoulders....the way her lips look so sweet...he just wants to kiss them...like he did at King of The Ring and Summer Slam...except this time with more....love.Sure he had to admit it that her voice wasn't the most lovely thing on earth...but he still loved her.When she gave him that robe that was HHH's....he looked deep into her eyes getting lost in them...she pulled in for a hug....but he didn't want to hug her....he wanted to kiss her.  
  
He sighed and got his bags and Stephanie's and left his lockeroom.He walked down the halls getting looks from the rest of the WWF roster for carring Stephanie's bags.But he didn't care he just needed to see his Princess.He walked and walked looking for the EMC's when he finally reached onee."Excuse me where is Stephanie McMahon?".The EMC looked at him weirdly but then answred "she's down the hall and the third door on the right" "thanks Junior" he said as he kept on walking.He finally reached the door.He sighed and knocked in it."Come in" said a voice.He walked in and saw a doctor attending Stephanie.She had a ice pack around her neck and was laying down.The doctor tunred around and saw Chris....saw the consern look in his face and said "I'll leave you two alone".The doctor left and Chris put down the bags and took a few steps foward.He saw Stephanie with her green body suit just laying there with a ice pack on her back.She was sleeping she was exausted from their trip to get to Toronto.He grabed a chair and sat next to her.He looked at her and took removed a peice of hair from her face.He got her by the hand and kissed it."Princes-" he began to speak "I so sorry....i'm sorry for letting you get hurt...i'm sorry for not helping you out what that Jackass pedegreed you...i'm sorry for not doing anything about how he was hurting you" he said as a tear rolled down."I don't know how to say this..but Stephanie...I-I love you"He wipped the tear got up and kissed her forehead.As he was walking back to the door Stephanie said "I love you too".Chris turned around and looked at her he eyes open looking at him with a smile on her face."What?" Chris asked "I said I love you too".Chris walked over to her and sat down.Stephanie's eyes never leaving his and she spoke "I love you too...i never had the guts to say it....cause i always though you hated me calling me all those names....i though telling you how i felt would make things worse" she said as a tear rolled down her face.  
  
Chris wipped it away and smiled "Princess...i have alwasy loved you....all those times i called you those things...i never met them....it was killing me inside calling you like that...it was killing me inside that i never told you how i felt".Stephanie smiled and said "It was killing me inside having to watch Rhyno slam you thought that stage and pretending to be satisfied".Chris kissed her cheek but she moved in and kissed him.Her lips sweety like sugar Chris never wanting to let go and the same for Stephanie.After what seemed like enternity the kiss ended and both looked into each others eyes.And Stephanie said "Let's go to the hotel" Chris smiled and helped Stephanie up.He got his bag and her bag on one hand and his arm around her waist .As they walked out of the room smiling knowing it was love.Ignoring all the strage looks from the superstars and crew Chris helped her in their rental car and they drove to the hotel.  
  
Once they got there Chris layed Stephanie on the bed.As he was walking away she got him by the shirt and pulled him into a deep kiss.Which one thing lead to another thier bodies were agaist each other....loving each other.After they made love Stephanie rested her head in Chris's chest as he played with her hair she said "I love you Chris Jericho" he kissed her hand and said "I love you to Stephanie McMahon...my Princess".And they fell asleep in each other's arms being loved...the love they were hiding was reveled after That WrestleMania.  
  
When you are with me I'm free  
  
I'm careless, I believe  
  
Above all the others we'll fly  
  
This brings tears to my eyes  
  
Cause when you are with me I am free  
  
I'm careless, I believe  
  
Above all the others we'll fly  
  
This brings tears to my eyes  
  
My Sacrifice, My Sacrifice  
  
~"My Sacrafice"-Creed 


	2. Nightmares...can they come true?

Disclaime:none:  
  
A/N:To all my fellow Smoochers and Jerichohoilics..this one is for all of you *^_^*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning Stephanie opend her eyes and looked around the hotel room.And saw two strong arms around her waist.She turned her head slightly to see Chris sleeping like a baby.She smiled and tried to go back to sleep.As she fell into a light sleep.She began to have a nightmare,it looked like a bunch of flashing lights and very foggy.As she saw her self standing alone looking around.When she saw a shadow coming from behind her.As she saw the figure of a man appeard saying "I told you not to get me mad...i told you not to do those stupid things now you'll pay!".Then she saw the man it was.... Hunter.His eyes filled with anger as he got Staphanie by the arm.His hand putting pressure on her arm and she pleaded him to let go,but the more she pleaded the more he held her tightly."You might be the princess,daddy's little girl but you sure as hell do some stupid things that you can't back up" he said.Stephanie's eyes filled with tears and she cried "Hunter please let me go i didn't do anything-" "that's bull shit! you know exactly what you did! and know you'll pay for everything you did!" with that he put his hand in the air and brought it down and slapped Stephanie leaving a red mark."You bitch! don't you ever say you never did anything cause you perfectly know what you have done!".Stephanie fell to the ground as she began to cry."Awwww Daddy's little girl scared" Hunter said in a baby tone "well i don't care!" he shot back as he got her from the hair and dragged her.  
  
Stephanie opend her eyes,her heart was beating fast and she was sweating.Chris had woken up and was shaking her asking her what was wrong.When she started crying,Chris brought her head to his chest and he srtoked her brown hair saying "shhh Princess what's wrong?".Stephanie said in between creis "Hunter-he-he-wants-t-to..hurt-me-for-n-no-reason" "Hunter dosen't want to hurt you princess he's no where near you I'm hear with you and if he tries to hurt you he'll have to pass me first...and there's no way i'm gonna let him hurt you".Stephanie noded and Chris said "It was all just a nightmare".He brought her chin up as he loked into her eyes and wipped away her tears and gave her a light kiss.As he rested his head in the pillow and looked at the ceeling wondering if Hunter had hurt Stephanie before.After a few minutes of talking and trying to clam Stephanie down the sunlight began to go through the hotel curtian.As Chris swung his feet out of bed.And got his stuff to go take a shower.Before he even got to the bathroom Stephanie got up and ran to the bathroom closing the door in his face.As she laughed in the other side of the door frame."Ha ha ha real funny Princess!" he said with a smile "thank you thank you" she answred back.Chris shook his head and he sat on the bed and turn on the t.v.  
  
Mean while Stephanie looked at herself in the mirror her mascara was running."So goes for waterproof" she said.She hopped in the shower,when she came out she noticed something on her right shoulder she looked closely and saw it was a bruise....a bruise from the last time Hunter didn't was giving her a "massage" and pressed too hard .She holded back the tears and went back in to the room.Were she saw Chris so into the t.v...watching hockey of course."Ahhh that bull ref!" he screamed back at the t.v and Stephanie began to laugh.Chris looked up he hadn't seen Stephanie standing there.She shook her head and got her bag and took out some clothes.Chris walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist as she smiled.He kissed her her shoulders lightly but when he came to the right one Stephanie jumped a bit.And Chris said "what's wrong?" "oh nothing I'm just cold" she lied "oh okay" he said as he went in the bathroom.Stephanie sighed.As she got her clothes and began to change.She put on a white baby-tee and some jeans and let her hair down she dind't want to put on any makeup.Chris came out of the shower.He smiled at her walked over and said "you look so beautiful with out all that makeup" she smiled and kissed him.They got their bags and head for the arena.  
  
Once they got their the EMC's told Stephanie that she had to put that nackbrace back on.So she did Chris took out his shirt that he wore at WM and said "I'm thinking it looks like a 80's suit" "you look cute in it" she repled and continued "so what are you doing tonight?" "nothing just beating the crap out of a security gaurd for saying that they can rub my lost in my face" he said with a grin Stephanie laughed and shook her head."But you my dear have to go out there and say that mua wants his titles back" he said in his cocky personalty "well excuse me Mr.EX-Undisputed " she said joking "hey that's Mr.First Ever Undisputed to you Princess" he kissed her forehead and "well i guess i better get going and go do my promo" he said as he left the room.Stephanie sighed and started to get ready.  
  
"My Time" hit the arena as HHH was in the ring and had just showed how he pedegreed Stephanie last night.Stephanie came out with her neckbrace and a mic on her hand.She spoke "Very funny Hunter! I'm sure all of these fans enjoyed that but i want to tell you not to get to confortable for those belts because Chris Jericho dosen't want to wait those 90 days in his contract and he wants a shot at the Undisputed Tile one week from tonight on RAW!".Hunter spoke "Well Stephanie let do this..I'm sick and tired of you whinny voice, you bitchy attitude i want you out of here...so well make it a Handycap match for the Undisputed Title".His voice gave her chills up and down her spine but she smirked as he continued "Let's make it Chris Jericho with another wwf superstars v.s me for the Undisputed Title!...and that other superstar will be you!".Stephanies eyes widden and she said "ummm no! after what you did to me in that ring last night i refuse to be in that ring with you!" "well see Steph you have no other choice because you have to because i want you out of the WWF...see if I pin you,you leave the WWF...and if I pin Chris Jericho you still leave".Stephanie shook her head and said "let me think about it" "well that will be a challage for you" "Shut up Hunter! you know what you on! Me and Chris Jericho v.s you for the Undisputed Title and I will let you now that not only will Chris Jericho be the Undisputed Champion once again but he will leave you a crippled mess!".With that she left Hunter in the ring.  
  
Once she got to Chris lockeroom he was already there with a huge smile on his face she smiled back "Good job Princess you sure told him" he joked."Yeah well I'm tired Chris and I really just wanna leave" "okay Princess well leave i did my promo you did yours" she smiled and him and gave him a kiss in the cheek.He got his bag and her bag.Opend the door for her she stepped out and he follwed her they walked the halls of the arena hand in hand.Chris saying hi to his buddies many giving him weird looks but other happy for not only him but for both of them.Once they got to the parking lot Chris put the bag in the rental.And opend the door for Stephanie before she got in he said "I love you" "i love you too" she answered and he pulled her in for a kiss.But they didn't see in the shadows Hunter looking at them saying "Oh Princess you've gotten into more shit" he said with a evil laugh as Chris and Stephanie drove away.  
  
~A/N:Okay the whole HHH/Steph promo i changed some of it added word..took some out lol.What us Hunter talking about? why has she gotten into more crap?.....Please R&R the more reviews the more i'll write :) No Flamers please *^_^*...Until next time *pops open a Jerichowiser* Peace. 


End file.
